Midnight Falls
by Jdifrans1
Summary: Edward Cullen spends his nights drinking scotch, betting on horses, and watching her. When Midnight falls he learns that the object of his desire isn't after his money. She wants his heart. My entry for The May to December Romance Twific Contest.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Edward Cullen spends his nights drinking scotch, betting on horses, and watching her. When Midnight falls he learns that the object of his desire isn't after his money. She wants his heart. An entry for The May to December Romance Twific Contest.

**Disclaimer**: The author does not own any publicly recognizable characters herein. No copyright infringement is intended. All mistakes are mine.

Thank you Nic and Carrie for hosting such a wonderful contest and allowing me to be a part of it!

RTP4ME thank you so very very much for pre-reading this for me and your love of Clooney. It's pretty amazing to find your twin on the other side of the country.

Kelley thanks for being my cheerleader and listening to all my dms. I cherish your support.

Last but never least, thank you Lovelybrutal. I never would have written this without you suggesting it. Thank you for betaing this for me when you had a million other things to do. Your comments are enough to keep me writing just to see you in my doc. Love you, girl.

**Midnight Falls**

"Good evening, sir. Can I get you a drink?"

I look over and see a young, hot blond, and give the room a quick once over. "Ah. No. Who the fuck are you and where's the brunette?"

Blondie blinks a few times and tries to hide the scowl on her face, but fails. "I'm Rosie, sir. I'm working this section tonight." Using her arms, she squeezes her tits together and bats her fake eyelashes at me. "Has anyone ever told you that you look just like George Clooney?"

I return her fake smile with my own and answer,"Yes. But I'm not here to have you kiss my ass."

Starting at her black high heels, I slowly check her out. With my chin in my hand, I wait until she squirms under my inspection, to look in her eyes. "You're hot. I mean, I'd fuck you so I guess you'll have to do. Bring me a scotch and water."

Sitting back against the cool leather chair, I check my watch. She works Tuesday through Saturday from four to mid-night and it's 4:30 on Thursday. My heart races at the thought of her being hurt and then I realize what I'm doing and shrug it off.

Blondie reappears and hands me my drink, bending over enough for me to get a clear shot down her blouse. I take a sip and put it back on her tray.

"I'm not sure if the bleach got to your brain or what, tits. But it takes a serious lack of intelligence to fuck up a scotch and water. Do I need to write it down? Can you even read?"

Her lips quiver and her eyes get glossy. Fuck, here comes another whine session from the owners, if she files a complaint.

As I bite my lip to stop myself from tearing into her further, I see my girl approaching. She places a drink in my hand and pats my shoulder.

"Stop,"she tells me. "Who's going to tip me enough to pay rent when they throw your ass out?" She winks at me and explains to blondie that I only drink J&amp;B.

I sip my drink and notice the bags under her eyes. "You look like shit and you're late."

"Hello. It's great to see you too Mr. Cullen." She places her hand on her hip but smiles. "I work two jobs to support myself. Not all of us can sit on our asses and gamble all day."

I smirk and take in the sight of her. Even tired she's beautiful. All the other waitresses come off as fake. They over do their makeup, their nails are perfect, not a hair is ever out of place - but not my girl. She has this classic, simple beauty. Her makeup is always done but never too much, her nails are polished and neat but not those square hard ones. She has this genuine smile and these bright doe eyes. Her long brown hair is up in a ponytail and while I'd rather it be down, I do like that it shows off her delicate neck.

I pat my knee for her to sit, which she does with a small, content sigh. Her tight little ass on my thigh feels like heaven. If only I could turn her to me, lift her skirt up, push her panties to the side, and bury myself in her.

I place my hand on her lower back instead and show her the lineup of horses, so she can pick her favorite.

At fifty-two, I know I'm too old to ever garner her attraction but I swear she wants me. She does that chick thing where she sucks in her nonexistent stomach and pushes her boobs forward. I bite back the urge to lean forward and lick the underside of her breasts. Looking at her profile makes me smile as her brow furrows in concentration, as though she's the true gambler of our duo.

"Any thoughts, Bambi?"

"For the hundredth time, my name is Bella." She scowls and I smile. There must have been an ex-boyfriend that called her Bambi, so I use it to annoy her and get her cheeks blushing.

"I like Midnight. Who's our money on?" She asks to change the subject.

"You mean _my_ money. You'd have to do a hell of a lot more than keep me drunk for it to be _our_ money."

She straightens the lapel of my jacket and blushes further.

Making a living by flirting with filthy old men can't be that great for her, but she looks so fucking happy right here with me. Splaying my hand open, I slowly rub her back and feel the muscles start to relax.

"You know what you need?"

She grins and places her hand on my shoulder. "What is it that I need?"

"Slow, earth-shattering sex, followed by a nice long soak in a hot tub with a bottle of wine."

"That sounds amazing! Are you offering?" She wags her eyebrows and wiggles her ass.

"Fuck, girl. I'd be too much for you to handle." I ghost my hand over her ass and swirl my glass. "Besides, you're too young. It'd land my ass in jail."

"I'm old enough to drink." She slaps my arm and giggles. "You old perv, you. Flirting with me when you're convinced I'm underage."

"Aro is a slimy bastard, he'd hire anything with nice tits and a cunt." I finish my drink, hand her my glass, and motion over to the bar with my head.

"You'd better move along before the other guys start bitching."

With a nod, she stands and shakes her ass against my leg to move her skirt back into place. Little Eddie starts to twitch so I focus on the upcoming race and ignore her taking orders from the other gamblers around me.

The night goes on and I get drunker. I win some money, lose some money - I'm not keeping track or sober enough to care. The race I put money on is coming up, so I call her over to watch it with me. She sits on my knee again and the urge to fuck her is so strong it hurts.

"I wish I'd found a chick like you years ago. I've never seen anyone so turned on by racing." I play with the end of her pony tail and watch her tits move up and down with each breath she takes.

"Did you ever think maybe it's you that has me on edge?" My pulse thumps at hearing her flirtatious, sexy voice . She crosses of her legs making the top of her stockings and garter show, and I grab my glass so I don't give in to the temptation of running my palm up her thigh.

"Don't get too wound up. My maid quit so there's no one to clean a wet spot from you off my slacks."

She rolls her eyes as her cheeks blush, making me wonder if she's serious. "Why did she quit? You can't be that hard to clean up after."

I grin. "Maria said I was too moody and something about fucking Jasper, the guy that takes care of my horses. She felt it was wrong to be in a relationship with him, while...uh..._taking care_ of me"

"Hold up." She turns to look me in the eye and nearly knees me in the crotch. "You were doing the maid and she left you for the stable boy?"

I smirk and nod. Pity sex isn't something I really want from her, but the scotch is flowing and she looks good enough to eat.

"Don't get it wrong, Bambi. We weren't a couple or anything. But a man has his needs and she was willing."

"One of these days you're going to need to fess up to how a gorgeous man like yourself is still single." She looks me in the eye and her hand moves to touch my face but she stops herself. She's so genuine with me I want to be honest, but no one wants to hear my sob story, least of all me.

"I find it hard to believe no woman has snagged you yet."

"That's because you see me at my best. It's all down hill from here, Bambi." I wink and we both look up at the screen when we hear the gun fire for the start of the race.

Odds are 10-1 on Midnight, and I always bet $100 across the board for her. If he wins first, she'll profit around $3,300 minus the fees. I give her a standing $100 a night anyhow so she doesn't do too bad for putting up with me. I'm sure these other schmucks tip her too, so why the fuck is she working two jobs? I hope she isn't dumping her money in the slots or some bullshit. I waste the money I never fucking wanted and figure if I can help her out, why not? It's not like I like anybody else enough to give a shit if they need extra cash.

I watch her instead of the race and see her teeth nip at her bottom lip. She starts to bounce and I know her horse must be doing well. "No!" She screams and jumps off my lap and I stand next to her as I look up. Midnight got tripped up and fell.

"Ah, fuck. Sorry, hon. It happens to the best of us." Her eyes are watering up as the announcers start to deliberate if it is a career or life ending injury. I've been around long enough to know that horse will never run again and is probably being sold to a glue factory as we speak.

"They'll put it out of its misery."

"What?" Her eyes are wide in disbelief and I can't imagine she's this naïve.

"They'll shoot him soon. No one wants to see the animal suffer." I pat her back as she stares at me.

"No. It's just a broken leg. Can't they just put a cast on it?" Her voice is high with panic and I'm so fucking confused. She works here. This shit happens all the time. I rub the back of my neck and figure this must be what it feels like to tell your kid there's no Santa Claus.

"Race horses aren't worth anything injured. They'd cost too much to justify keeping it around as a pet. So they're put down."

"No." She shakes her head and points at me. "Buy it. You have horses. Buy him and use him as a stud like they did with that other horse."

"Bambi, Barbaro had won The Kentucky Derby. They kept him alive long enough to collect some jizz and offed him too."

She starts to cry, grabs my suit jacket, and lays her head on my chest. I hug her lightly and look around for a napkin, I can't have her snot-sobbing all over my clothes. Shoving them in her hand, I back up and pat her back. I don't do crying, emotional shit.

Inappropriate touching - yes. Expressing real feelings - fuck no.

"Please, ," she whimpers. "Please save him." Her big brown eyes meet mine and I'm done for.

"Fuck."

Jasper answers on the second ring and I tell him to use his connections to buy the horse before they shoot it. This of course makes Bambi cry harder. My next call is to Aro.

"Hey, your waitress Bella is done with her shift for the night." I clear my throat as he insists that she'll lose her job if she leaves. "Then you'll lose my business as well. I have a family emergency and require her assistance." Clicking the end button, I look up to see her sobbing harder.

"For fuck's sake, get it together, Bambi." I adjust the button on my slacks and she eyes up my crotch.

I shake my head, grab her hand, and head for the exit. "We're going to my place so I can drink enough to not be bothered by your hysteria. Jasper will let me know where things stand with the animal."

"It has a name, just like I do." She stops walking and stands in defiance. "Mine is Bella, not Bambi. And his is Midnight."

"Whatever. Are you going to make a spectacle of yourself or come with me?"

She bites her lip and joins me again but with hesitation this time.

"If this some shitty attempt at keeping your distance by not using our real names, it's rather pathetic."

I nod because she's right and lead her to my car. I get behind the wheel after letting her in the Z3 and drive home, thankful I didn't drink too much and that she doesn't nag about me driving too fast.

I can't believe anyone could be this upset over a horse and it pisses me off seeing her so upset. Looking at her all young and fuckable while knowing damn well I'll be jerking off tonight, pisses me off. She's bawling as I get out of the car. The passenger door stays shut so I walk over and open it. She takes the hand I offer her to get out and I look down to catch a glimpse of her inner thighs as she gets out. I may be jerking off tonight, but at least I'll have some new material to work with.

We walk into my kitchen where I grab myself a glass of scotch and take off my jacket. I unbutton my dress shirt to the middle and sit in my recliner. The television already has the races on and I grab my laptop to make sure I haven't missed anything. I call Jasper who confirms that we got the horse in time, but he's going to require a lot of care. His lineage is good though, so it's a wager I'm willing to make.

"You saved Midnight from the glue factory. Now settle down and help yourself to whatever you want," I say to Bella who is still standing like a statue in the kitchen. Maybe she thought I'd be wooing her and showing her around. I honestly just couldn't take seeing her so upset while I stood there helpless for another minute. She needed an escape.

I hear her open the fridge and go back to watching coverage of the last race and predictions on the next. I relax, finish my drink, and head into the kitchen for another. She's sitting on a stool at the center island, swaying her foot up and down while drinking a bottle of water.

"There's wine around here somewhere and a hot tub if you're still in need of them."

Without a word she stands and saunters over to me, heels clicking on the tile floor, tits bouncing with the sway of her hips, until she's mere inches from me. She leans in, kisses my jaw, and says,"Thank you for saving Midnight."

I push a piece of her long brown hair off of her face and lightly trace her neck with the tips of my fingers. It's been so long since I wanted a woman like I want her. So long since I craved seeing a woman's face as she comes on my cock. Movement catches my eye and I realize it's our reflection in glass doors that lead out to the patio. The contrast between us is startling. My gray hair combed back and hers dark and in chaos, are evidence enough of our difference.

"You don't owe me this. You don't owe me anything." I say and frown. I never want her to think I look at her as less than amazing. She's beautiful, young, caring - I'm just a bitter old man, who gave up on happiness years ago. There's nothing I have to give her besides my wealth.

"I think you owe me though," she says as she kisses my neck and undoes the next button of my shirt. "You've been teasing me long enough."

Standing, I watch her undo each of my buttons and help her untuck my shirt. Tracing each line of my biceps and chest, she has me nervous that maybe I am not fit enough and that I may come before I even get my cock in her. She starts to open her own shirt but I shake my head no and replace her hands with mine. I push the blouse off her shoulders and she goes for the button on my slacks. White lace covers her breasts and I quickly undo the clasp and watch it fall to our feet. I push my slacks off my hips and step out of them, leaving me in nothing but boxer briefs. Immediately she reaches behind herself and unzips her skirt. She takes off her heels and stands in front of me with nothing but a black lace thong, garter belt, and stockings.

Taking her breasts in my hands like I've wanted for so long while being kissed by her is ecstasy. Soft, perky tits fill my hands and I could play with them for days. Heavy breathing accompanies rough wanton kisses, showing me she really does want me as I do her. I slip one hand around to her ass and pull her against me. She moans and whispers,"Oh thank God. You don't need Viagra."

I chuckle and rub myself against her in reassurance. Her hands are in my hair and holding onto my shoulders as she throws her body against mine. I want her right here, right now, but can't seem to find anywhere that will work.

"Sit in your chair, Mr. Cullen, and let me ride you," she says in my ear and rubs her leg along mine.

"It's Edward," I say and let her lead me by the hand to sit like she asked.

We pause as I dig through my wallet for a condom and she pulls down my briefs, before pushing me to sit. She moves to take off the last of her undergarments but I reach up to stop her and pull her to stand between my legs. "Leave them on. You're a vision as you are."

Licking her belly button makes her laugh but eases our nerves. I lean forward and use one hand to play under the strap along her thigh and with my other I feel just how wet she is for me. I look up as she watches me stroke her through her thong. Heavy eyelids and an open mouth are all the okay I need from her to keep going. I pull her to lean down and suck each of her nipples to feel them harden more. My vision from earlier comes to fruition as I lick the underside of her breasts and slip my finger under her panties. She pushes me back and tries to straddle my hips but I only let her sit, legs wide, on my thighs.

"You may be used to those young punks, always in a hurry, but I have all night to watch you come. Relax."

Slowly, I stroke her clit again but it doesn't seem to be enough for her - she wants more. I grab her thong and pull it aside with one hand and push two fingers inside her, while I keep sucking and nipping at her tits. She grazes my cock with her hand and I groan. "Stop. There's only one thing I'm a gentleman about and that's that ladies always come first."

She finally gives into her need and rides my fingers with abandon until she comes. I feel her tight pussy walls contract against my fingers and smirk as she utters a soft, "Fuck yes."

I get the condom on after she grabs the fingers I used on her and licks them clean. Her tongue moving in long rough strokes makes me consider asking her to suck me off, but tonight I'd rather have her tits in my face and her ass in my hands.

Using both hands, I spread her wide and lift her up and onto my dick. She sinks down as I fill her and we join our lips in a kiss. Without taking any time to adjust, she's riding me hard and moving her tongue along mine. Bella clearly has no interest in having slow sweet sex, she wants to fuck and I'm happy to oblige. We kiss so long that I can taste my scotch on her lips and it's never been like this for me. The girls have always willing but I can't remember ever feeling so desired.

She pulls my hair and digs her nails into my shoulder as I hold onto her hips and help her keep pace with me. I kiss her mouth and moan as her tits bounce against my chest. Leaning back, she places her hands on my knees and moves her hips in a circle. I slide my hands below her garter straps and enjoy the view for a moment before rubbing her clit with my thumb.

"Please come for me, Edward." She picks up the pace but is sure to take all of me in. I can't last much longer but don't want this to end either. I'd happily die right here with her on my lap.

"First, I want to see you come again." I hold her thong farther to the side and rub her clit in tight, rough circles until she seems unable to move. I thrust into her and pull her back to lean her arms on me for better leverage. Holding her tight and moving her over me, I kiss from her collarbone to her neck but pull back as she starts to come. I look at her face, sated and yet still so full of passion, so full of desire for me. This is more than I can take.

She takes my face in her hands and joins our lips. Her body is flush with mine and when she starts to ride me again I can't hold back. I pull her down as I give her all of myself and come. My eyes water it feels so fucking good. I bury my face in her neck and catch my breath.

Eventually she stands and puts my shirt on before going to the kitchen for her bottle of water. I take care of the condom, pull my slacks on, and collapse into my recliner where she hands me a drink and sits on my lap.

"So, I was thinking. You, me, a bottle wine, in the hot tub, actually telling each other the truth for a change. "

"Sounds pretty good, except I haven't been lying," I say, confused by her accusation. I play with the top of her stockings and avoid her eyes. I'm not sure I can handle knowing the truth if she's been lying to me. Lying about what I don't know, it's not like we've had many heart to hearts. We've teased each other and flirted for two years, but I don't know much about her at all.

"Oh, I haven't either! But I don't know your story other than what I've heard at work and I want you to know me before this goes any further." Her finger traces my jaw until I look up and she kisses me.

"Like why you work two jobs when I alone am tipping you over $2,000 a month?"

"Exactly," she nods in agreement and runs her hand through my hair. "And I need to know what made you so happy in the past to give you those wrinkles I love around your eyes."

"I'm sure you've heard it at Volturi's - or some version, anyway."

She continues to run her hands through my hair and I close my eyes. In a soft, inquisitive voice she gives me her best guesses. "You were madly in love with your wife who died in a car accident, or she left you and took the kids because of your drinking, or you're a sad lonely bachelor who's never known love… am I close?"

I kiss her cheek and stand us both up. "This was supposed to be happening in the hot tub. I'll get the wine while you get naked," I need a second to prepare myself. I go to the kitchen, find a merlot that should do, grab two glasses, and walk to the patio doors. Luckily, I'm fast enough to see her bent over, taking her stockings off.

Once the wine is opened and our glasses are poured, I drop my slacks and climb in the hot tub across from her. The jets are on low and I can see her body clearly through the steaming hot water. I spread my arms out on the ledge behind me to mimic her and ask, "Do you want my entire life story or the short version?"

"Whatever you want me to know, I guess." I appreciate her not prying to know every little thing since I despise talking about my past, but she should know the basics.

"My mother got pregnant to a ranch owner with money, had me and moved on to someone else. I never really knew my father but he left me this house and property in his will. I was married and sold insurance for a living. Carried big policies on myself and my wife out of principle." I take a sip of wine and look at the beauty across from me. I swallow and study her for a moment longer. "My wife and my son died during his birth."

"I hate the money I got from her dying. It was my fault in a way. I'm the one who got her pregnant and wanted kids." Closing my eyes to not see her pity, I shake my head and talk over her objections. "I tried to lose it all - to go broke. Turns out I found my calling for betting on horses."

With a big exhale I put it out there. This soft, hopeful part of me I thought was gone. "And you. I found you."

Bella wipes her tears and makes awful faces in her attempt at not crying. With a tilt of my head and a small smile I tell her, "I'm okay. Really." I finish my glass, lean back, and ready myself to accept whatever she may tell me."It's your turn, my dear."

She clears her throat, sips her wine, and nods. "I work two jobs to pay my rent, medical bills, student loans, and to help my mom. She's fine - just flighty and awful with money." Another sip of wine and she's avoiding my eyes, but I can't tell if it's out of fear or because she's lying.

"You're in school?" I ask and watch for her reaction. If there's one thing I've learned from gambling, it's how to spot a liar.

"No. I...um...had to drop out for medical reasons, which made my loans due." She looks guilty, studying her fingernails and her wine glass.

"This was your idea, Bambi, not mine."

Immediately, she lifts her head to look at me and nods. "You're right. My ex-boyfriend James called me Bambi. He left me when I got pregnant. There were complications. I lost my baby and my uterus." She wipes her tears away but keeps talking. "I'm at peace with my past, but I guess I'm afraid you won't look at me the same, you know?"

"I know the feeling of wanting to be seen for who you are and not for your past, Bella. Believe me, I know," I say as I go to her and hold her tight. She lays her head on my chest like she did earlier, but I don't hold back now. I pull her body against mine and hold her tight.

Feeling her nakedness against my own makes me hard and I'm so torn. I want to show her she could never be less of a woman to me, but she needs to be comforted, not fucked.

She looks up at me and I use my already wet hands to wipe the last of the makeup from under her eyes. My touch makes her whimper and I can't help myself. I slowly touch her face, jaw, and neck, before moving my hand under the water to her breasts. She watches my face as I look at her body and I pray she can see how I want her just the same as before, if not more.

The smooth curves of her waist and hips have me mesmerized. I feel the small lines that indent her skin where the garter belt was and I want to rub each one away. She kisses my chin and opens her legs like an invitation, asking me to show her. Making me prove that our pasts are behind us and we're moving on.

I watch my hand move down her stomach and cup her pussy. She spreads her legs wider, wraps her fingers tightly around my dick, and begins stroking me up and down.

I moan for her and push my first three fingers into her tight pussy. Pumping them in and out of her, I make sure to give her clit some friction, and she squeezes me harder.

Moving in time with each other is exhilarating. I'm watching her thighs shake and hips thrust as she's watching my dick slide through her fist. Her movements slow and her thighs tense as she comes, breathing heavily against me.

Bella moves off of me and tells me to stand up. I look at her in question she smiles at me and says, "Now." I stand and with force I didn't expect, she pushes my chest so I sit on the edge of the hot tub. Lips replace fingers and she's sucking as much of me into her mouth as she can. I brace myself and move her wet hair so I can watch. Her eyes are shut tight and she's humming as though she been waiting to do this for years. She sucks the head, strokes me roughly until I come, and licks me clean. I lift her up to me and kiss her lips.

The cool night air quickly chills us both, so I pull her back in the water with me and lean back. Bella pours us both another glass of wine and straddles my lap.

"I've been thinking. You defied Aro, so you know he's going to be an unbearable prick to both of us and since your maid quit, maybe we could work something out."

"When have you had time to think?" I smirk and grab her ass.

I'm freshly fucked, a little drunk, and emotionally worn thin - I'm exhausted. But her suggestion wakes me up. "You're serious? You know I need a live-in maid, always on hand, and that I'm a picky bastard."

She nods and bites her lip. "If it helps, my other job was housekeeping for Marcus at the hotel."

I want to tell her she's too young. There is this whole world out there for her, why should she spend it with me? But I can't bring myself to say the words. Instead I explain. "I'll be here most of the time. I really only left to see you."

"Good," she says with a seductive little grin.

"The Volturis are going to hate me," I say and we both smile wider. "I hope you didn't suck Aro off to get hired."

"You pig! Of course not. That's not why...'

I pull her face to mine and kiss her. "I'm kidding, but I will need to know what bills you have and how much you send your mom, alright?"

She nods and then holds me against her. "Thank you, Edward. You won't regret this."

"I know." I smile at her and she reaches her palm up to my face as she smiles back. "Now, back to making you come all night, since I just decided tomorrow is your day off."

**I have no intentions to make this a multi-chapter fic but there may be a future-take at some point. **

**Be sure to watch for Little Shames - a new o/s by lovelybrutal. I had the honor of pre-reading and you want to read it, believe me. **

**Thank you for reading!**

**Love,**

**J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi!**

**RTP4ME and Ipsita thank you for prereading for me. I so appreciate your feedback, suggestions, and encouragement!**

**Lovelybrutal what would I do without you? Thank you for finding my missing commas and knowing when the story calls for more. I'm ever so grateful for your help!**

**I also have to thank Hozier for Jackie and Wilson and Nic and Carrie for The May to December contest :)**

**SM owns Twilight. All mistakes are mine. **

**Midnight Falls - **_**two years later**_

"_Chaturanga...up to plank...back to downward dog...hold it...arms straight...don't bend those knees… make it gorgeous."_

"She is gorgeous, asshole." I step behind Bella, place my hands on her hips, and rub my cock between her perfectly toned cheeks.

She wiggles against me and laughs, "I'm trying to exercise here."

I reach between her legs and push two fingers into her pussy. "I can help you with that, honest."

"Oh, don't I know it? You try every day! Don't you have something you should be doing?" She takes a deep breath and focuses on her yoga again. The army looking dude on the dvd keeps yapping away and my girl follows his instructions to a T.

"I only have you to_ do. _Maybe if you put clothes on I wouldn't be so tempted, you little tease," I say as I roughly circle her clit.

She spreads her legs wide and places her hands on the floor in front of her. "Get dressed to sweat and make more laundry? No thanks. I'd much rather make sure you're ready to go, old man."

"Who are you calling old? You're the one who falls asleep and whines that you're too tired to go another round." I smack her ass and take my boxers off.

She turns to face me, places her left foot on her right knee, extends her arms above her head, and lifts her eyebrow at me like a dare.

Her eyes close and her face looks calm, but I know how fast her heart is beating and can feel her arousal on my fingers as I push them into her again. I get on my knees and lean forward to tongue her clit as I finger her. Her thigh shakes as her toes dig into carpet and flesh, making me go faster. I want to see her chest flush bright pink and hear my name as she comes. I want to catch her as she loses her balance and then fuck her senseless.

Her breathing gets louder as she squeezes my fingers tighter and I look up to my favorite view of her tits. Nipples hard and her teeth buried in her plump bottom lip, she tenses one last time before letting go. I grab onto her ass to steady her as I stand up. I back myself against the wall and pull her hand to follow me. She knows what I want without me having to ask and swings her leg up to rest her ankle on my shoulder. She's open wide and sighs as I slam my cock into her.

"Is that how you want stretched, sweet tits? Is this enough?" I bury myself in her and kiss up and down her neck as I rub from her ass to her ankle with one hand and wrap my other around her waist.

She nods her head against my shoulder and reaches between us to rub her clit. "Faster," she begs in a strained breathless voice.

I speed up and make sure to hit it just right. She whimpers and sags against me as she uses the last of her energy to come. "Again so soon?"

"You feel too good this morning." She kisses me hard and I help her put her leg back on the floor. With a wink and a quick kiss to my cheek she turns and bends at the waist. Her legs are spread wide and she grabs her ankles. I get lost in my view of her perfect round ass, toned legs, wet pussy, and tits. She looks up at me from between her legs and asks, "Are you going to fuck me or what?"

I spank her lightly and twitch at the sound of her little "oooh". I give it to her fast and hard, rubbing her thighs and ass as I do. Her knees start to buckle so I pull out and come on her back before she tries to change positions. Things stay a little _cleaner _this way she says. I think she just likes to be jizzed on, and I'm happy to oblige.

I'm still catching my breath as she stands up and sashays into the bathroom, completely ignoring the dude on the video. "What are we doing today, Edward? And please don't say me. I need to do something other than pay bills, clean, cook, and fuck."

"But I usually interrupt the first three so we can do the last thing on your list. I mean, you do walk around cleaning in nothing but garters and stockings half the time." I follow her into the bathroom and wonder what she could want to do. I'm content to never leave the house again, but I don't want her to get bored. It's been my constant fear since our first night together. What if I'm too old? What if she changes her mind? What if…?

She's washing off in the shower and I step in to join her. "You buy me so much beautiful lingerie, it seems like a waste to cover it up with clothes, and we both know I'm hornier than a teenage boy," she says with a silly grin. She lathers me up with soap palming my now limp dick and her grin fades into a frown.

God, she scares the hell out me when she suddenly gets emotional like this. Is she saying she finally wised up and is leaving me for a younger guy who can give her more than I can? I'd give her the world if I could. Wouldn't I?

I tip her chin so she looks at me. "Spill it. What are you upset about?"

"I'm happy, but I need something to make me feel...I don't know...needed or something. I feel like I'm just taking up space." Looking so frustrated at not having the right words, she steps forward to lean against my chest. The shower water running through her hair and then down her face like tears, makes her look so sad and vulnerable, it hurts to watch. "I love being your wife, but I need to feel useful."

It feels like all the air has been sucked out of the room and I can barely speak. "I don't make you feel needed?" I ask and rub her back.

She shakes her head and turns off the water. "Not like that, you ass." She slaps my arm to snap me out of it. "Stop being all serious. I mean you," she points between us ,"and therefore _we_ are fucking filthy rich, we should be helping people or something."

I look at her in total confusion and she throws her arms up and starts talking slower like you would to a toddler. "You know, how you did with Midnight and the others. We've saved a lot of horses from an awful fate. I want to do more stuff like that, but all the time. Not just when I'm watching a race or hear about something and I make you do it." Her hands are on her hips and she's giving me that look of _are you fucking stupid or just a selfish prick?_

"Like what? A kid or something?" The idea scares the hell out of me. I feel my voice shake as I ask and I swear she can sense my fear.

"God, no! Were you drinking already? I told you to lay off the scotch so early in the morning. Is it even nine yet, Edward?" She rambles on and I smile, knowing this is her way of getting her thoughts in order.

"Come out to the patio with me. I'm going for a swim. We can talk there." She keeps talking to herself as she walks out of the master suite, down the hallway and out the glass doors to the patio. I throw a pair of shorts on but she doesn't bother with a bathing suit or even a towel. I've never met a person who either hates laundry or loves being naked as much as my Bella, not that I would ever complain.

Instead of the elegant dive you see on commercials, my wife cannonballs into the middle of the pool, splashing water everywhere. I shake my head and sit in a lounge chair. She surfaces and proceeds to alternate between a breaststroke in which she keeps her head above water and swimming on her left side in some scissor thing. According to her the other side is too hard, so she does the breaststroke. I nod along at her drawn out explanations and enjoy the view.

"I saw something on Facebook about dog racing." She swims to the side of the pool and rests her arms on the ledge, killing my view of her tits. "Just shut up and listen for a second," she says in her don't-give-me-any-shit voice. I nod and give her my full attention. "These poor things race for our entertainment and are killed by the thousands as puppies simply for not running fast enough. It's pathetic. We have all this room here. I think we should start a rescue."

"A rescue." I'm as confused as I am relieved. Thank God she doesn't want to adopt a kid, but I'm not cleaning up dog shit for the fun of it either.

"Don't give me that she's-young-and-naive-look. I'm not fucking stupid and I'm not even asking for your help really. It's not like you'd ever use a pooper scooper." She dips her head underwater and starts swimming again, leaving me to my thoughts.

Bella knows me so well. Knows I'll react too quick and say something stupid if she keeps explaining herself and that we'll both just end up pissed off. On the other hand, she knows that if it's important to her, it's important to me. I may not have ever cared much about what happened to injured horses before her, but if saving a animal from a shitty fate makes her happy I'll do it just to see the smile in her eyes. To see the joy she has brushing their manes and treating them like giant spoiled babies. So maybe I can give her this too, let her love on some dogs that haven't known it before. It's her superpower - loving the unlovable, the forgotten, the ones who have given up like I did. It's like it sets fire to her soul, it's who she is. Spoiling me makes her happy, I can feel it. It's not pity either, neither of us want to be pitied, but she gets me in a way no one else ever has, not even my first wife.

One day a year I give in and let myself wallow in grief for my son and his mother. One day I drink from the moment I wake up until I pass out. I visit their grave with my bottle of scotch and cry until my tears run dry. I've moved on and forgotten all the days I used to remember like our anniversary and her birthday, but I never forget his birthday, the day I lost them both. Bella tried to get me to see someone to deal with it better, but I refuse. My way works for me. One day out of three hundred and sixty five to be angry, sad, to curse God, isn't all that bad in my opinion. It would do her good to stop trying to be okay.

On her due date, she pulls out a box of things she has to remember her son by, clothes he never got to wear, sonogram pictures. She wallows in her own way and then insists on going and doing things he would have enjoyed. Like going to the park, a boat ride, or going to a history museum. She lets a little yellow rubber duck go in the river every year and watches it drift away. She tries to be strong and it rips me apart. I hate every second of it. She needs to scream out that it isn't fair and weep for a life of being his mom that she was destined for. She was made to be a mom and was robbed.

I watch with my chin resting on my fist as she does the backstroke away from me, and it snaps me back to reality. Her naked body gliding so smoothly across the pool makes me smile against my will. God, I love this woman and her ability to love so selflessly and so deeply.

"What do you need from me if I'm not the shit shoveler?" I yell loud enough for her to hear. Swimming back to me, she tries to keep her face neutral, but fails. I can see her biting her bottom to lip to keep from smiling from across the pool.

After one last dip under so her hair lays better, she climbs the stairs and heads straight for me, forgoing a towel.

Water runs off her, soaking me and the lounge chair under me as she straddles my lap.

"We'll need to set up facilities here, like a giant enclosed yard and I was thinking their own house. They can't be kenneled. And maybe a fundraiser, grand opening party to raise awareness. We'll need a website and to become a known drop off site," she says in a rush while keeping count of her list with her fingers.

I lean forward and wrap my arms around her waist as I gently kiss her just below her ear. "You've really thought about this a lot." Kissing an inch lower, I pull her closer and lick the bead of water running down her neck. A tiny moan escapes her and I kiss her collarbone.

"First thing Monday we'll talk to Jasper about getting the building and yard ready. Then we'll call our lawyer and figure out what all needs to be done from a legal standpoint." I lay back and pull her to come with me. Rolling us over, I cover her body with mine before she gets chilled. "You'll need a manager as well. It's too much for only the two of us to handle."

"I was already thinking of Rebecca. She did an amazing job with our wedding." Bella lifts her knees to my chest and reaches for the waistband of my shorts.

I grab her hand, place it on her chest, and move so my lips graze her inner thigh as we talk and I trace slow circles around her clit with my finger. We both know I'm not getting any younger, and thankfully she doesn't seem to mind what part of myself I use as long as she gets off.

"She would be perfect to plan the events. I agree." I watch her face from between her legs for her reaction before saying any more. The tenseness in her jaw is gone and she's smiling at me lazily. In no rush to work out every detail right this second, my girl wants to enjoy herself. I give her my best crooked smile and in return she spreads her legs apart a little farther, pulls her nipple with one hand and runs her fingers through my salt-and-pepper gray hair with her other.

I was instructed to never dye it, Bella loves it just as it is, even if it makes me look more like her father than her husband. Our age difference doesn't bother me as much as it makes me angry for her. She's been called a gold digger more times than I can count. It's perfectly clear to me that she'd be by my side even if I lived in a cardboard box, but people don't want to hear that. They want to believe their own fucked up versions of the truth.

"Oh, are you hungry, baby?" She asks as she lifts her hips to drive my fingers in deeper and my mouth tighter against her pussy .

Pulling back, I answer, "For you? Always." Dipping my head again slowly, I lick and suck each of her lips into my mouth. She tugs on my hair and grinds herself against my face without shame or hesitation.

We don't have to worry about neighbors and it's only the two of us here. Shortly after she moved in I had to reschedule all the yard workers and even Jasper, to be here and have their work completed before nine in the morning. While I may love the view of her naked all the time, I'm a greedy bastard and want her all to myself. I'll be damned if the gardener gets to watch her masturbate in front of the glass windows to get my attention on her and away from racing. She'd only been here a week and was getting frustrated by me trying to not make everything about sex. She knocked on the floor to ceiling window, stripped, pressed her spread legs to the glass, and rubbed herself off as I stared in awe.

I was so confused by her sexuality. I knew she was a flirt, but I always believed it was for the cash. Maybe not in my heart of hearts, but I had built her up in my mind as off limits, as the unattainable beautiful girl that made my days better and amused an old man for some fun and a paycheck. Never did I think she dreamed of fucking me, of sucking me off, of seeing just how dirty I could talk to her. Each day she was here, a tiny bit more of her was revealed to me, she hinted a bit more at what she wanted, and when I was unsure of how to react, she showed me. Me, the filthy fucker I am, had to learn it was okay to say exactly what I was thinking and not hesitate with her. She wanted to be fucked. She wanted something forbidden. She wanted me to push all of her limits.

"Faster with your tongue. Lick me like you mean it." She leans up on her elbow and watches me. Her legs tremble and try to close each time she gets close, and I slow down just enough to keep her on edge.

With a frustrated little grunt, she pulls me by the hair against her and flexes into my face, trying to take control. I simply laugh and slow down as soon as she gets close again. She forces her legs further apart and stares me down. It's the hottest thing watching her try to demand an orgasm only I can give her.

I use my tongue faster like she asked and lean my head back enough for her to watch. She softly holds onto my jaw and fights to keep her eyes open, the lust ripping through her making it a difficult task.

The moment her legs start shaking again, I gently press her clit between my teeth with just enough pressure to make her come so hard her arms both twitch. I watch as her orgasm thunders through her body and I keep slowly moving my fingers in and out of her.

I wipe my face on her thigh and watch her breathing slow to almost normal. "Was that one enough, madam? Or do you require another?"

With a huff she sits up and stretches her arms above her head. "Just for that smart-ass remark, I'm not done with you. Lay on your back, Old Man, and let me sit on your face."

"No, 'Please, Edward?'" I ask as I sit up and kiss her lips. "You sure are a pushy bitch."

"Me? Pushy?" She asks in teasing disbelief. "I'll show you pushy, you geriatric bastard." With an ear to ear smile, she grabs onto my shoulders and shoves me with all she has onto my back. Not skipping a beat, she straddles my head, fists my hair, and lets her full weight rest on my face, making it impossible for me to breathe for a few seconds. She sits up only enough for me to breathe through my nose.

"The quicker you make me cum, the quicker you're allowed up. You wouldn't want me to smother you, would you?" Shaking my head no, I reach behind her and insert my finger, already wet with her arousal, into her ass. She sighs, and pushes back slowly for me. I give her a second to adjust to the intrusion before using more force. I use my tongue and mouth against her roughly and follow her lead.

Thankfully, we both like the feeling of losing control sometimes as well as being the one calling the shots. I'll never forget the day she sat on my lap as I was doing my usual of having a drink and watching a race, and casually asked how I felt about tying her to the bed.

"I want you to use me, cum on me, and claim me as yours. Is that okay?" she had asked like it was as simple as what I wanted for dinner. Maybe to her it was. To me it was like winning the lottery and every holiday rolled into one.

I told her I was fine with it as long as I got a turn as well. Being claimed by her sounded like something I had to experience. "Of course!" she said, full of excitement and proceeded to drag me to our bed where she already had the straps for tying her down set up. In bed, in business, in everything she does, she goes all out.

I'm not giving her exactly what she wants on purpose today though. Right now, I want to see just how far she'll go. Frustrated with me, she pulls my hair harder and moves my head side to side against her, before cutting off my air supply again.

"Are you too old to follow directions? I said make me cum. Now." She smiles as my face gets red and slowly lifts herself off me completely so I can catch my breath.

While continuing to move my fingers inside her, I lift my head to flick her clit with my tongue. Her eyes meet mine and there's a tenderness there that makes me want to go easy on her, it's like she needs this and only I can give it to her. I increase my pace and the pressure in-step with my fingers until I feel her thighs quivering. Pressing my tongue flat against her I let her ride her orgasm out but keep my hand in place, never taking my eyes off of hers. Each time she tries to pull herself away I follow, giving her the feeling of fullness she loves as she comes.

Her eyes both start to water and I quickly move to sit up with her. "Wough. You can't go from demanding orgasms to crying that fast. What's wrong, babe?" I pull her to sit face to face with me so she can't hide, and rub her shoulders gently.

I move my hands to her neck and she rests her head on my shoulder as if in defeat. "You're too good to me is all. I feel like I could ask you for the moon and you'd find some way to give it to me." She runs her nose along my jaw and nuzzles into my neck with a sniffle from tearing up. "I don't deserve you."

I press my lips to her forehead for a long kiss and place my hands on the side of her face. With my thumbs wiping her tears, I make her look at me. "Stop this right now. If anyone around here is undeserving, it's me. You're right, I'd find a way to give you anything and everything you want. I'm your husband who loves you - it's my fucking job." I kiss her lips and wrap one arm around her waist to pull her closer to me. I need to feel her skin against mine and somehow show her she isn't an obligation or duty, her happiness is my desire.

*MF*

My chest feels tight and my head swirls as I watch the last race of the night with one eye closed. I really should've drank that last scotch slower. I could just turn my head and fall asleep where I am. I'm too damn drunk to walk all the way to the bedroom anyway.

Night, our bed...what was once my happy place. We'd have a couple drinks after dinner and retire to a night of that blissful space in between drunk and sober and fuck for hours. In the hot tub, bed, poolside, against the wall, on the dining room table, or my favorite of all time: right here in my chair. My girl would ride me until we were both spent and fully sated.

But now...now her fucking beasts shove one of their cold, wet noses up my ass, killing the mood. If I try to take her from behind to wake her in the morning, they lose their minds and start trying to get between us, ending all hopes of getting some. They aren't dogs, they're cockblockers from hell.

When we first started the rescue, she took in a couple older dogs that were perfectly content to run around the big open field we'd fenced off for them and were doing great being out of a kennel and allowed to spread out in a place of their own until we found suitable adopters for them. It wasn't a dog house, it was more of a carriage house made for dogs. They had their own couches and beds, a drinking fountain so their water was always cold and fresh, and they even had their own stocked kitchen. Bella made sure they had the best veterinary care and spent a good bit of time with them throughout the day. She was happy, the dogs were happy, and I was happy because at the end of the day, I still had her to myself.

Then she got her first drop off of unwanted puppies. They were only three months old and needed to be trained, unlike the older ones we had taken in, so my wife decided it would be best to have them inside with us. Three dogs that were deemed unfit to race due to their lack of prey drive were a hell of a lot faster than I ever was, and seemed hell bent on driving me crazy. I'd be stopping one from chewing on the end table, another would steal my remote and run, while the third pissed on the carpet. Most days I felt like my patience couldn't possibly get stretched any further those first couple months.

They were growing pretty quickly and loved nothing more than curling up in my bed or on my chair after running laps through the house. For the most part, they seemed to listen to me better. Maybe Bella's voice was too kind. She would try to teach them to come to her and they would completely ignore her. I would say "here" and they all would come running. It was fun to tease her by having them obey me, but it backfired like she said it would. Soon Justerini, Brooks, and Walter thought they were my dogs and began following me more than her. Walter especially thought he belonged on my lap. Bella would push him off and sit on my lap like she used to at the club, and within a second he was right back, squeezing his way onto me and acting like she was the intruder.

We learned pretty quickly that you can't outrun greyhounds when trying to get to the bedroom before them. They'd all be sound asleep on the couch and we'd think we could sneak off unnoticed. Bella start stripping while quietly heading to our room with me right behind her and every damn time all three would end up in the middle of the bed before us. I still remember shutting the door and taking her right there in the hallway while they barked and whined, making us hurry up out of fear they'd hurt themselves or the door. They were quite a sight, though. The three of them all excited circling like synchronized swimmers in the middle of the bed.

On one hand, it's nice to have Walter to talk to about the races. I swear he listens to me and helps me pick the winners, and Bella seems more satisfied taking care of all of us. They give us plenty to laugh at with their antics. They truly must believe they are lap dogs and have no idea how big they are. I'm a jealous bastard though, and times like tonight I miss having her all to myself. I miss her needing me to pleasure her all the time. It's not that she doesn't want sex now, but she's busier and there isn't as much time for it.

"You'd be a hell of a lot more useful if you could get Bella for me, you damn couch hound." Walter perks up on the sofa and looks at me. "Yes, I'm talking to you. Go get your mother." He slowly places his front paws on the floor, stretches out and runs out of the room.

"No fucking way is he that smart," I say as I lean back and hope my head clears enough to make it upstairs, now that even my dog has left me for the night and the scotch is wearing off.

I hear a clicking on the tile floor that sounds like high heels but figure one of the boys must need his nails trimmed. "It's too late, you traitor. You should've stayed in bed with your mother."

"Is that so?" Bella asks as she leans over the back of my chair and runs her hands down my chest. "I could just go back to bed. You're probably too drunk to fuck anyway," she says with a sigh.

"Never," I tell her, praying to God I'm right and kissing her wrist as I hold onto her hand and refuse to let it go. She walks around to face me and I could cry at the sight of her. Black lace trimmed stockings held up by a garter belt and stilettos are her only attire. Her hair is pulled up in a messy bun exposing her neck, shoulders, and chest. I want to devour her, claim her, and remind her that she's mine.

She stands in front of me with her legs spread, looking the part of a dominatrix and I give her my best crooked smile.

"God I've missed this. I've missed it being just us," I tell her honestly, with lust evident in my voice and pull her towards me. She sits across my lap with her legs dangling over the arm of my chair.

"Me, too," she says and plays with my hair as I savor the feeling of her in my arms. "I know you don't hate the dogs as much as you claim to, though. Hell, you named them after your favorite drink," she says making us both smile. It took me awhile but I found a way to make J &amp; B with 'water' work. "Plus, you'd be lonely without Walter to watch the races with."

"If it weren't for them, I'd have you more," I say and try not to sound like a little kid jealous for his mom's attention.

"Look at me," she demands and stares me down as if to ask if I'm really being this petty and ridiculous. "You've been bitching that I don't pay enough attention to what you're watching. It bores me to tears anymore watching things run in circles."

"Hey! I…"

She places her hand over my mouth to stop me and smiles. "I know you love it and I'm grateful for it, or we'd never had met and I'd still be serving slimy old men drinks."

"I resemble that comment," I say with a smirk and run my finger along the lace on her thigh.

With a shiver she leans down to kiss me. "No, you're_ my_ old man. There's an enormous difference. Stop trying to distract me and just admit you love the dogs."

"Walter isn't so bad," I mumble and watch her nipple harden under my thumb. "How the hell did he get you to come down here anyway?"

She shudders as I touch her and squeezes her eyes shut tight as though she's trying to focus. "What are you talking about?" She asks and grabs my hand to stop me. "I gave the boys new bones and locked them upstairs."

I look at her, completely confused. "Really?"

She nods softly and lightly touches the wrinkles by my eyes that I hate and she swears she loves with a shy, embarrassed expression.

"I told him to go get you for me." I tell her, looking her in the eye. "Don't be shy about wanting me. You never have been before," I say, my voice deep with want.

"It's not that," she says, tracing her fingers along my collar bone. "I feel as though nights like tonight are more special now. I like craving your touch and having to wait to get it, to plan for it."

"You must," I say and kiss up her neck ever so lightly until I reach her earlobe. "I can tell by the familiar wet spot you're making on my thigh."

She toes off her heels and places her knees at my sides. "You have no idea," she says and desperately crashes her lips into mine like we haven't kissed in years.

I tell her to show me in between kisses and she pulls herself closer trying to tell me with her body how much she wants this. I moan as she sucks on my tongue and I run my hands up her thighs.

Before I can get my hand between us, she slides off my lap and begins taking off my pants and boxers. I'm not fully hard yet and she lets out a frustrated little whimper as she drops to her knees. She firmly wraps her hand around me and begins sucking the tip. I hear her pumping her fingers in and out of herself and by the time she takes her lips off me, she's sighing from getting herself off.

"That's not fair," I pout as I pull her to me and line her up with my now very erect self. "I wanted to taste you."

Her wet fingers trace my lips and she watches with a devilish grin as I lick them. I let her take the lead and ride me for a moment but can't get into it. Something is off. I stop her and get her to stand up.

"Get on the floor." She looks at me like she's confused so I stand and tell her again. "I want to fuck you so hard you have carpet burn on your ass for a week."

She looks so excited, like she could clap and bounce around, but instead she lays down with her hands above her head and her knees bent, spread wide and says,"yes, please."

I waste no time joining her. I hold onto her hands and take my time making sure she feels every stroke. I push deeper and harder until she's writhing below me and struggling to get her hands free. Her back arches off the ground as she comes, but I don't slow down. I'm so close and so ready to let go, but I know what will make us both happier and pull out. Bella catches on quick and moves her legs so that I can straddle her hips, and begins pumping me with both hands. I watch with fascination as she has me come on her breasts and then licks me clean.

Not giving her a chance to recover or think about it, I kiss a trail down her body to taste her and make her orgasm again, to make her scream my name while still covered in me. Sliding my hands under the straps of her garter, I spread her thighs, opening her, so soft and swollen with desire, to me. While licking ever so lightly around where she is most sensitive, I watch as she circles her perfectly pebbled nipples with her fingers coated in my cum and I never want to look away. We both slow down, relishing it, committing this to memory, and as she slowly reaches her peak, it's with a tear in her eye from being completely satisfied.

"I never want to move," she says as I stand to get cleaned up.

"Oh but babe, you have to, or the boys will have cum breath worse than a five dollar hooker."

She giggles and I help her stand up. "You are one sick old bastard!"

"And?" I ask with a smile.

"And I fucking love it," she says as she runs ahead of me to the bathroom, her fire engine red ass showing me the way.

We wash up quick and the five of us settle into bed with Bella on my right side, Walter on my left, and J and B at our feet.

"You can never say you don't feel loved," Bella says with a yawn, snuggles up tighter to me, and reaches over to pat the dog's head.

I smile and yawn myself. Between her and the scotch I'm all out of energy. I kiss the top of her head and sigh. She's right and she knows it. "I'm being smothered in it. But as long as it's just us and our boys I think I can handle it," I say and close my eyes, hoping to fall asleep before the dogs start snoring.

"You know when my mom comes to visit next month and sees the dog's house, she's going to want her own, right?"

I open one eye and see my wife with her chin resting on her hand as she looks up at me. With a groan, I study her to see if she actually wants her mother living with us.

"I can handle the dogs. I can't handle your mother hitting on the pool boy for the rest of my life."

Bella dips her head and kisses my chest as she laughs. "Of course not! Visiting every once in awhile is more than enough."

I close my eyes and pull her close but still feel her eyes on me. "What, babe?"

"Nothing. I just like watching you sleep. It's the only time you look so peaceful."

"It's fucking creepy. Makes me afraid you're going to send me to a taxidermist when I croak."

"That's disgusting! Is it even legal?" She says as though she's considered it.

I tickle her waist to get her squirming and giggling so the dogs will all investigate. Thoughts of me dying before her keep me awake enough at night without added nightmares of being stuffed.

"Get her, boys!" I yell and keep tickling her as she flails around. They bark, jump, shove their noses in her face, and dig the blankets off of her.

We're both crying from laughing so hard, when I finally stop and the dogs decide she's okay.

I look at her in a t-shirt and sweats, her hair a tangled mess, and am awe struck by how gorgeous she is.

"What? Do I have dog drool in my hair or something?" She asks as she catches her breath and straightens her shirt.

Shaking my head, I lean over her to kiss her, softly and slowly. Her lips between mine feel perfect. Her giggling stops and she cradles my jaw in her hand.

"Thank you," I tell her.

"For what?"

"Everything," I say and join our lips again, hoping she can feel how precious she is to me and know how eternally grateful I am for her.

**Thank you for reading! Sorry it took me two years!**

**Love,**

**J**


End file.
